


Kiss With a Fist

by terrence_rogue



Series: A Singular Symphony [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrence_rogue/pseuds/terrence_rogue
Summary: Snape deals with the cleanup after Lucius pisses off a temperamental witch.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: A Singular Symphony [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789537
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Kiss With a Fist

"Tell me again Lucius, what exactly you thought it was going to be like when you married a girl that is not only widely acknowledged as the brightest witch in generations but has a temper to rival your ex-sister-in-law?" Severus Snape asked as he pulled pieces of glass out of his friend's hair and tried to heal the many small cuts and abrasions that littered the blonde's body.

"Well I certainly didn't foresee her setting fire to our bed in a fit of pique."

"You intentionally started a fight with a powerful, hormonal and very pregnant witch. What did you think was going to happen? You're lucky she didn't set fire to your robes."

Lucius looked down at his beautiful slate grey robes lined with aracumantula silk, now covered in blood and small tears from the antique glass plate thrown at his head. "Ruined, all ruined" he sighed.

"What exactly possessed you to tell her she wasn't allowed to leave the grounds without you present? Especially since you knew today was her weekly lunch with Draco?"

"That's just it, ever since Draco and that Chang girl broke up Hermione has been spending all her time 'making sure he's okay'", he snarled making quotations at the end.

"You're jealous of your son because of his friendship with your wife and your answer is to make her livid with you. Don't you feel that is rather counterproductive?" The snarky potions master asked.

"Attention is attention," Lucius said shrugging.

"And a kiss with a fist is better than none," laughed Snape. "Merlin Lucius, I never thought I'd live to see this day. Go home to your little hellion of a wife and tell her your feeling neglected. She's a Gryffindor, despite some of her more Slytherin tendencies, sometimes you just have to spell it out for her."

"Fine, but if my hair ends up in flames so too will yours," Lucius drawled as he walked towards the hearth and the fiery little witch waiting on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another iPod challenge fic.  
> A Kiss with a Fist By Florence and the Machine


End file.
